Cursed
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: A dark Escaflowne/SM crossover that is now finished!!! *big smiles* It's a little bit AU'ish at points, but anyway, I hope you enjoy (ironic considering it's a dark fic, I know) and don't forget to review! :) Just added last chapter - Feb. 19
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters. If you tried to sue me, let me assure you my debts would be pretty nutty! *grins*  


Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! I can't believe I'm doing this, but this is an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I've been really wanting to do an Escaflowne/SM crossover for a long time, and one day, I just sat down and started typing away! This is probably the darkest fic I've written to date, and let me tell you, I get depressed just writing about it! A very small first chapter I have to admit, but I'm basically "testing" the fic, and seeing if there's any interest in it at all! And if there isn't, I just might finish it for me anyway. *grins* Without further due, my story...

*******************************************************

****

Cursed: Chapter 1

I am cursed. I'm sure there are people out there who don't believe this is so when they see me, but what I'm telling is the truth. They have never seen first hand what the power of wishing can do. How you can accidentally destroy a person's life and shatter someone's spirits just on a shallow whim. There may be those out there who believe that having wings is a blessing, but not in Fanelia. My bloodlines shine through and my parents, as much as I love them, have made my life a living hell when they decided to have me. They didn't realize the consequences of having a child inheriting both their traits. They never realised what it was like to grow up, and having to hide my wings, control my thoughts for if I wish, somebody could die. Someone nearly did. I remember that day so vividly. I was four at the time, and a young boy had gotten me mad. You know how you say stupid things like, "Oh I wish you were dead" and that's the end of it? Not if you're the daughter of Hitomi Fanel. I can remember that little boy's screams of agony. I... I was so scared. I remember wondering what I had done. I was so confused and frightened, frozen there in place, unable to move. But thankfully, my mother was nearby and she changed the boy's fate with her wishes. She had sat me down for a talk after saving the boy's life. She didn't say a lot for a while. She just looked at me with her green eyes that were filled with sadness.

"My child, our wishes are not like everyone else's. We must be careful since whatever we wish for will come true. You must learn to control your emotions and thoughts. I know you're still a child, but unfortunately, there is no choice here." 

I don't think I fully understood at that point. All I could see was the fact that I wished that someone would die, and someone very nearly did. It scared me to death, this power of wishing that I had. My mother tried to teach me to embrace the good qualities it could bring, but all I could see was the look of agony on the boy's face in my head. It stayed with me all those years, and will continue to do so until the day I die. This is the price I pay for the bloodlines that flow within me. This is my story. 

*******************************************************

He walked in, specifically looking for the one girl he hadn't seen in nearly fifteen years. She had just been a child when she left. She would be 19 by now, he thought to himself. Almost immediately, advisors and all sorts of royalty moved up to greet him. He sighed inwardly, as the swarm (as he frequently referred to them as) zoomed in on him and moved in for the kill. Plastering a smile on his face, he forced himself to pay attention to the Duke of such-and-such standing in front of him. He had missed her big ball last year for her 18th birthday. It seemed as if his list of duties kept growing every year, keeping him away from her. And now his advisors were pressing him to produce an heir to the throne. All the princesses that they kept throwing his way were empty-headed beauties, never managing to hold his interest. It was a good thing that he was tall since he could actually see the people arriving. The lone figure who had appeared in the doorway captured his attention. An aura of loneliness and pain surrounded her, and he felt himself drawn to her for some unknown reason. He quickly gave his apologies to the people surrounding him, and made his way towards her. 

*******************************************************

I had managed to get away from my maids. They kept trying to get me to wear this ball gown that would do my kingdom proud, but I feel no kinship or ties towards this land. All my life... I've felt like a puppet, being told what to do, and how to do it. The pain inside me keeps growing, gnawing away, killing what's left of my soul. Sometimes, I wake up and it seems like there is no reason to live. Sometimes I look at the trees, and I can feel nature all around me, pulsating with energy. As much as my wings are a bother, there's nothing I love more than to fly with the breeze, feeling the air beneath my wings, sending me up higher and higher, further away from the confines of life. Sometimes, I think nature is my only comfort and friend. I have a court, that much is true. That is apparently something that comes with being a princess, but I don't feel like I belong. I've always felt like a freak with my powers and my wings. My father has told me to keep my wings a secret for now. It's almost as if he's ashamed of them, and perhaps of me. I feel like I've let my family down, that I couldn't be this perfect princess, filled with grace and happiness. It won't be long before I'll be forced to marry someone. Is this what I was living for? To dance to someone else's tune, to live my life feeling the way I do? When I was younger, I used to think of suicide but I realise now I'm far stronger than that. But I still can't help feeling the way I do, feeling the emptiness that seeps into my soul. I stare at the ballroom, filled with happy couples, all the laughter, smiles, and bright lights overwhelming me. It's too much. I wish I had been born differently, born normal, without the burden that my mix of genetics gave me. Unexpectedly, someone stands right in front of me. I look up, and I'm almost blinded by the golden aura that surrounds him. He's filled with life and joy, that much I can tell. I squint a bit, trying to get a closer look, and there's this familiarity about him, almost as if I had known him all my life. With a sudden start, I realise that I had. 

*******************************************************

The pull that he felt towards her became stronger with each step that he took towards her. Her soul... it felt so old, so weary, so... empty. She had a resigned look on her face, and from the way she stared at the couples dancing by her, he could almost feel her pain. The strange bond that had begun from the moment that he laid eyes on her wove its magical fingers around his heart. As he approached her, he realised with a sudden start that she was magnificent. The sadness that surrounded her merely served to enhance her beauty, and her deep blue eyes shone with a despair that pained him. It made him want to do anything to give her a moment of joy, to be the one to protect her and comfort her. She was dressed simply, a long white gown that enhanced her beauty as her silvery hair trailed past her shoulders and hung in perfect curls. At that moment, she looked like a goddess to him. Stopping right in front of her, he looked into her eyes and was surprised to find a look of recognition in them. _It couldn't be..._ the laughing face of a child appeared in his mind, so young and pretty. Her laughter was infectious, drawing people near her, as if sharing some deep secret of life with them. Suddenly, it merged into the face that was right in front of him. The contrast between the young girl she had been to the woman she is now was startling and frightening. _What had happened in all the years I had been gone?_

"Usagi?" He asked, still unsure.

She nodded, and the look of surprise and sadness still lingered on her face. 

"Chid..."

*******************************************************

Well, what did you guys think? I have a small favour to ask my reviewers. Please tell me what you liked/hated about the chapter. That way, I can still make corrections, keep doing the things you like and leaving out the horrible stuff! *grins* I also noticed that reviews are going down. *sighs* So I'm hoping that this just means that readers don't want to review, and not that they hate my fics. (Yeah, the delusional Chibi Tenshi says) I just want to take a quick moment, and thank all my wonderful readers, especially my reviewers! I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to see that I've made someone smile, or want to kill one of my villains. *grins* And don't worry, I *am* still working on Unforeseen for those of my loyal readers/reviewers out there! Anyway, that's it from me! And oh yeah, emails make Chibi Tenshi exceptionally happy, which makes her exceptionally motivated. *giggles* Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A Disclaimer: I own none of the characters belonging to Escaflowne or Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! Well, what with all the confusion with the new system, I decided I would put out an author alert of my own. If you wish to be added to my list each time I add a new chapter, please let me know by emailing me at [chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com][1]

A few quick blurbs before continuing. I hadn't realised that a lot of people hadn't seen that many episodes of Escaflowne, but Chid is Prince Chid zar Freid, Millerna's nephew. He's that cute adorable little boy whose mother (ahem! I won't ruin it for those who haven't seen the series yet – email me to find out about this part if you don't' already know) has told him countless of stories about the great warrior, Allen Schezar. And to make sure we're all starting on the same foot, Usagi is indeed Van and Hitomi's daughter. That's that! Special thanks to all my "chans" (Angel, D, Hikari, Jade, and MK) for putting up with my insanity over ICQ! And now… 

***********************************************************

****

Cursed: Chapter 2

The one face I hadn't seen in almost fifteen years. Standing in front of me, alive and well. The strength of his aura overpowers me, making me feel as if I were in the presence of omnipotence. I remember the ten-year-old boy who had watched over me, and was perpetually my companion. It seemed like such a long time ago, and though it was, I was a completely different person back then. I had been an ordinary child. I remember how much I loved running through the fields, though people frequently told me to behave more like a princess. I remember the sense of freedom I felt, and the exhilaration that swept through me, feeling at one with nature. Just like it was then as it is now, it never fails to comfort me whenever I'm outside. Chid... he had left me to fulfill his duties. He had begun his training to become Duke of Freid. It still seems like yesterday that I was still that girl.

***********************************************************

"Do you have to leave?" A young girl pleaded with tears flowing down her cheeks, the scene at the older boy standing beside her.

"Don't cry, Usa-chan. I promise you, I'll come back and see you as soon as I can."

Flinging her arms around his legs, she cried as if her heart were being torn in two. This was her best friend. He was leaving her forever, or so it seemed like. 

"Don't go, please?"

He gave her a hug, and tried to reassure her. "I'll be back."

"You'll forget me," she responded sadly.

"I won't, I promise."

***********************************************************

Two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other, both lost in the memories of the past. Chid had been stunned by the changes of his childhood friend. The prettiness that had been present in the girl had grown into a full-fledged beauty. And her eyes that he once thought so full of life were now twin windows into her tormented soul. Usagi was unable to believe that this tall man was her childhood friend, the one who had broken his promise to her. He had been her crutch, the one thing she believed in and held on to. Since the day she almost killed that boy, she had been lost, and she had clung on to his promise, firmly believing that he would one day return. At first, there had been letters, but as Chid became caught up with his duties, she was soon forgotten. And then she grew up. 

Both of them had lost the ability to speak, unable to do much else but stare at each other. Usagi pasted a fake smile on her lips, and nodded at him. 

"I must go. They are waiting for me." She curtsied beautifully, and left just like that, leaving Chid to wonder what had just transpired. 

"You've met Usagi again, I see."

"Queen Hitomi," Chid said in surprise, as he found himself face to face with a pretty green-eyed brunette. She still looked youthful despite the years that had gone by. 

"There's no need for formality. I've known you since you were a child," she smiled slightly, staring at the spot where her daughter disappeared. "She's a beautiful woman, isn't she?"

With his tongue caught somewhere in his mouth, he settled for a nod. 

"As Usagi's beauty grew, her despair and loneliness did too." The sadness in the Queen's eyes was overwhelming. "I couldn't do anything to help her. She was lost in her own world, as she always had been. The only difference is that as a child, she was happy."

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

"I forgot, you weren't around, Chid. She... she has my powers."

He gasped out loud. The Queen's abilities were renowned. When he had been a child, he had been exposed to her gifts and abilities. And now Usagi had them too? How was that possible? He had never seen any signs of it. 

"She was exposed to the dark side of it, I'm afraid. Her powers emerged suddenly... not too long after you left. A young boy had made her angry, and in her mind, she wished he was dead." She paused, remembering the events of the day so vividly. "I could feel her confusion, her pain, see all the images in my head, so I rushed over. The boy nearly died, and would've if I hadn't stopped it. Ever since that day, my daughter hasn't been the same."

"Usa-chan..."

"She refuses to embrace her powers and abilities and see the good that can come out of it. Her soul is tormented, plagued by the demons of her past, and it's as if she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders." As if reading his mind, she continued. "When she was younger, in her early teens, suicide was very high on her mind. We had to keep watch over her constantly, make sure she didn't hurt herself. Eventually, she came out of it but now, it almost feels like she's going through the motions."

__

Oh Usa-chan... what have you done to yourself? He struggled to absorb the information he was told when Hitomi laid a gentle hand on his shoulders. Her eyes widened suddenly, staring at him almost in shock a few moments later. "I have faith in you, Chid." was all she said before leaving him to his thoughts.

***********************************************************

The mirror reflects my image, and sometimes I wonder if the person there is indeed who everyone sees. How can images display the shell of a person I've become? Had it been fifteen years since I saw Chid? Had it been fifteen years since he broke his promise to me? Did it mean anything to him at all? Did I? Questions plagued my mind, until I slammed my fists down on the dresser. Closing my eyes, I longed to be free of it all.

"Princess... it's time to get ready." A maid announced behind me. 

I nodded tersely at her, struggling to contain the tears that were threatening to spill. She laid the gown carefully on the bed, and its magnificence would've excited most girls. It was a deep blue, with chiffon-like layers that draped over the skirt, trimmed in silver, in our kingdom's colours. The maid helped me get dressed, and I stared at the mirror once again at the lost, lonely figure that had appeared. The dress fit beautifully, its tiny shoulders in perfect deep blue chiffon-puffs that covered mine perfectly, the way the dress moved with me, as if it were living. I came to a stop suddenly. A dress that felt more alive than I did. I wondered what I was doing then. 

***********************************************************

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Usagi de Fanel!"

She stepped out gingerly, and her beauty took everyone's breath away, including his own. Though she had a smile on her face, it never touched her eyes. As she made her way down the steps, she moved gracefully, though to his eyes, it looked oddly mechanical. It was like Queen Hitomi had said, as her beauty grew, so did her weary burden. The dress was magnificent, further emphasizing her unique colouring. Her silvery hair had been piled up in loose curls on top of her head, with a simple diamond tiara crowning them. A few tendrils had escaped, caressing the back of her neck. The deep blue dress with the silver trim fit her soft curves and its skirts swirled about her legs as she finally made her way to the bottom. 

Their eyes met as if drawn by some invisible force. They began moving towards each other, unable to see anyone else on the dance floor. His own blue eyes reflected tenderness towards her. Her own were filled with sadness, afraid of betrayal, but unable to resist. They stopped within inches of each other as the orchestra began to play. 

"Usa-chan..."

Her eyes closed in pain and agony, startling Chid. As she waited for him to guide her in the waltz, she began going through the empty motions that was her life.

***********************************************************

Yet another chapter over and done with! Phew! Anyway, please let me know what you liked/hated about this fic. I realise I probably say this too often, but reviews are what keeps authors going! This story is also a lot darker than what I'm used to writing, and I probably switch perspectives (from first to third person) way too often. *grins* Hopefully it's not too confusing. Anyway, I'm also working on a third fic (Yikes, Tenshi is out of control at this point) so I'll try to get the next chapter of Unforeseen out if I can by Sunday night (unless my Internet connection isn't fixed by this morning). That's it from me! Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Minna-chan! Well, it's not too long of a chapter, but I find this fic tends to be more description heavy so I figured it made up for it. *grins* I'm currently juggling a lot of ideas in my head, and between the full-time job, part-time job, beta-reading fics, and having some semblance of a life, I'm really hard-pressed for time. I'm trying my best to get out more chapters as much as possible. But for those readers and especially my wonderful reviewers, although the reviews and hits aren't as high for this fic, I really like the story and I'm going to continue no matter what! Special thanks to all my wonderful chan's (D, Hikari, Jade, MK - Welcoming newcomer Ivory) and a super thanks to Angel-chan for giving me ideas and pushing me along with this fic! 

************************************************************

****

Cursed: Chapter Three

He couldn't believe what he was experiencing. Her left hand was enclosed in his, and from that point of contact, shock waves were crashing through his body. It was almost as if the pain that she was radiating was transmitting to him now, and he was feeling a piece of what she carried every day. He struggled to find something to say, the irony in itself striking him since he was well-known for his diplomacy and tact. He began speaking finally, drawing her eyes back to him. 

"It's been years, hasn't it?" Silently, he berated himself for stating the obvious. 

She merely nodded at him, something he noted was becoming a habit for her around him. He wondered why she wouldn't really speak to him. "What is it?" He asked.

She turned her head quickly, not before he caught a glimpse of a crystalline tear, falling down her cheek. She pulled back slightly, whispering "Gomen nasai" so softly he almost missed it before fleeing the dance floor. And around him, the couples twirled by, lost in their own happiness. It took him a moment to recover from the shock before he went after her. 

************************************************************

I made my way to the closest balcony, unable to keep up the pretense any longer. Tears were finally falling freely down my face, tears that had yearned to escape for so long. I tried so hard to deaden my heart, so I couldn't feel anything, feel this endless pain that kept plaguing me. Chid... why had he returned after being gone for so long? I didn't understand why he kept trying to talk to me, when he was the one who left in the first place. He was the one who broke his promise to me. The scene of us dancing that waltz replayed endlessly in my head, replacing the one of a young boy grasping at his throat, struggling to breathe. I kept seeing how golden Chid's hair was, how blue his eyes were, and how he had this kindness about him that threatened to overwhelm me. I remembered the boy that had been my best friend and the man he became, who had stood before me. It seemed as if the face just merged seamlessly. He had not lost his sense of self along the way unlike me. Silently, I remembered the one premonition that I had, the one that ultimately made me the way I am, and how I was just biding time until it came true.

************************************************************

It was the oddest thing that happened. He had started to follow her, and though the crowds seemed to envelop her form, he had managed to sense an aura from her, as if she left an energy signature behind. Standing at the entrance, Chid stood there, staring helplessly at her back, her shoulders shaking slightly. He had never been this aware of her. He could almost see the slight trembling of her fingers as she gripped the railing, trying to control her emotions. Her body became still suddenly, and he wondered how she could sense his presence. Within a matter of seconds, he could feel the change in her. She turned around slowly, and he was amazed by how composed she looked, not to mention how cold. Was this the same woman who had cried to him as a child? Shared every emotion she was feeling with him? 

"Did you want something, Chid-sama?"

Her voice was soft, steady and calm, betraying none of her conflicting emotions. He cringed inwardly. Chid-sama. She never called him that, not even when they first met as children. 

"Usa-chan..." Her eyes widened in shock, finally forced into revealing her thoughts. For one brief moment, he saw the naked truth in her eyes. She was sad and angry at her circumstances, and how she had been born the way she was. He had never seen her powers, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how nearly killing that young boy would've affected her sensitive nature. "How are you?" He kicked himself mentally, cursing himself for coming up with something as inadequate as a "how are you". How could that possibly sum up the fifteen years of hell she went through? 

"I'm fine." She replied, having regained her composure. She began to move away when he reached out to grab her hand. She whirled around, looking at him, and her expression was one that would be forever etched in his mind. Hurt, shock, betrayal stared him from her deep blue eyes, silently asking for answers though he knew she would never say a word. 

"I..." 

What had he wanted after so long? She was obviously no longer the child he remembered. Why had he been drawn back to Fanelia? There were pressing matters to be taken care of in Freid, but he had insisted on leaving. For once, he wasn't going to break his promise. The word rang in his head, striking a long buried memory that resurfaced without warning. 

************************************************************

"You'll forget me," a tearful Usagi had proclaimed.

"I won't, I promise."

************************************************************

With a sudden start, he realised what he had done. He had broken his promise to her. He hung his head in shame. His promises to her had been empty ones, and for a child who had seen the dark side of her powers at such a young age, he could imagine what not keeping his word would've done to her. 

"I'm… sorry," he said, his heart never feeling so broken up at the moment. 

She gave him a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry came fifteen years too late" before walking away, leaving a deeply regretful duke behind. 

************************************************************

He leaned against the railing, as a deep and heavy sigh escaped his lips. _How could I have done that to her? I promised her. _The drums of guilt kept pounding repeatedly in his head, and he heaped the blame on himself. _How could I have forgotten her? _She had never really been forgotten, truth be told. Despite how it may have looked, she was never far from his mind. She had captured his heart from an early age, since she had been an enchanting girl who lived her life whole-heartedly. Ominously, the balcony beneath him gave a strange sound before giving way.

************************************************************

Unexpectedly, I freeze, not too far away from the balcony. I whirl around and make my way back as quickly as possible, only to see Chid's form tumbling off the balcony as it collapsed.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I could hear myself scream, as I jumped off the balcony not too far behind him. My back began to tingle, and the slight discomfort passed before my wings burst free from the confines of my body. I flew down as fast as I could, managing to grab a hold of Chid before his body connected with the hard concrete pavement below. Unfortunately, my powers did not preclude being able to carry a full-grown male plummeting towards the ground, and as a result, we both tumbled onto the ground painfully. I landed awkwardly, and the breath was knocked out of me as Chid crashed into me. I came this close to yelling in pain, but I settled for passing out instead. 

************************************************************

Chid opened his eyes painfully, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of feathers tickling his face. Several things came to him at once. First, he had thought for sure he was a goner. He had fallen and a million images had swarmed his mind, the most prominent of a woman with silver hair and sad blue eyes. _I'm sorry for letting you down, Usa-chan. If I ever get a chance, I'll make sure that I will make it up to you. That's one promise I intend on keeping if I make it through._ He thought of his kingdom, and who would take his stead. Suddenly, he had an image of an angel rescuing him as she held him in her arms, her wings stretching out in vain to slow the impact towards the ground. As his vision returned to him, he realised that the sensation he felt earlier was indeed feathers. He was lying on top of the angel. With a muttered oath, he scrambled off her quickly, watching in fear as she lay there unmoving. Had he killed the angel? Kneeling down next to the still figure, he couldn't help himself as he gently touched a wing. It fluttered lightly in unconscious response, attesting to the undeniable fact that it was real. He slowly turned her over, unable to hide the expression of shock or the breath that had been knocked out of his system as he realised who the angel was. 

"Usa-chan…" He whispered, noting the slight discolouration that had marred her beautiful skin. He brushed her hair away from her face tenderly, his thumb grazing over her right cheek. It made so much sense all of a sudden. She was the daughter of Van and Hitomi de Fanel. Why had he never seen the wings in all the time he had known her? Why all the secrecy? He finally came to understand everything she had gone through. She must've known at an early age. She had come into her powers, and had almost killed a child. The wings that were a part of her, but could not display. The broken promise that came from him. It would be enough to destroy the hope and faith in most people, but he knew her to be stronger than that. Silently, he wondered if there wasn't something else he was missing. Gazing upon her form lying so still, he couldn't help the worry that began seeping his mind. "You have to wake up, Usa-chan…" he pleaded. "You can't leave me. I have so much to make up for." 

She emitted a soft groan right before her eyes fluttered. 

"Oooh, I feel as if I got hit with something hard," she muttered, feeling the aches and pains in her body. She suddenly noted Chid kneeling next to her, staring at her in shock. "What?" She demanded, disoriented for a moment before her memories finally fell into place. Her lips curling up slightly in the corner, she realised the reason for Chid's expression. She was acting like the way she used to be as a child. Sobering quickly, she attempted to get up, ignoring his outstretched hand. She stood up, and dusted herself off, noting with dismay the rip on the side of her dress. Sighing, she knew that her parents would be displeased again. The duties of being a princess weighed heavily on her shoulders as she tried to calm her emotions down. Emotions led to unpredictability and could lead to wishes. She fluttered her wings, stretching them out to full length. A small smile crept on her lips as she felt the sense of freedom such a movement provided her. A few feathers came loose and she watched in horror as a black one floated lazily in front of her. It was happening.

************************************************************

Well, what did you like about it so far? Hate about it? (Well hopefully you don't hate it) Have I kept you in enough suspense yet? *giggles* I know this fic is a bit slow-moving but I really want to focus on Usagi's emotions (Tossing Chid off the balcony should be action enough *grins*). And those who actually read Unforeseen, again my note to say, it won't be continued until I end up in a better mood to want to try to finish that fic. The two reviewers really upset me and I have to say this much, it's not the pairings that make the fic. If you don't like it, don't read it and don't review it. If I were to write stories for the sake of unusual pairings, I'd write one on Mr. Popo and Chausu. 

Anyway, now that that's out of the way: I'd like to share some ideas I've been thinking about/working on. I'm going to be exploring the idea of a YYH/SM crossover. I really haven't seen one and unless Eternal-chan beats me to the punch, I may be one of the first few! And it won't be a yaoi, and the idea in my head is that it'll probably be a Hiei/Usa pairing. I also have another one loosely titled "Goddess" right now. I'm not too sure where the idea is going so far, but I might have enough material to release it soon. Again, another DBZ/SM crossover (yeah yeah don't yell at me) and it **WILL** be an Usa/Trunks fic (no amount of cursing or bad reviewing will change my mind on this one). I've discussed the idea of the fic with a few authors and they seem to like it, and hopefully you will too! ^-^ I've talked enough, and you know what to do to keep me going. *grins* Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters by Sailor Moon or Escaflowne. If I did, Van would be mine! MUAHAHA…

Author's Notes: Minna-chan! I'm on a roll today here…*giggles* Two chapters in one day?? Don't worry, it won't happen again ;) *grins* Anyway, I know there aren't as many of you readers of this fic out there, but for those that are reading and reviewing, I love you guys. This fic is my first venture into writing something a little darker, and it was tough, let me tell you. But don't worry, it doesn't stay this way for much longer. We're about at most 2 chapters away from the end.

****

WARNING: If you haven't seen the full series of Escaflowne, this chapter contains spoilers, especially in regards to the significance of the black feather.

I just had to get that out of the way. Special thanks to Angel-chan and Ivory-chan for giving me ideas and offering their opinions on what they thought so far of the fic (they've actually watched the series) and as usual, to the rest of the chans! And yeah, thanks to D-chan for telling me about Heero's seiyuu (Midorikawa Hikaru) and his music. It's been EXTREMELY inspirational in writing, which is why I think I'm all of a sudden writing more again. *grins* 

Anyway, do enjoy… and you know the usual drill :) Ja ne!

*Tenshi sneaks back for one last word* By the way, in case you're thinking you know who the deity is, you'd be partially correct. As for what I mean, you'll find out in the other chapters! *runs away as Heero comes after her with a gun, chasing her out*

*************************************************************

****

Cursed: Chapter 4

She stood up in front of him, and as her wings were displayed to full prominence, he felt as if he were kneeling in front of an angel. Never had he seen her look so beautiful, so serene. He didn't miss the smile that appeared on her lips as she did that, or the look of fear that came over her face when the black feather had appeared. What had it meant? He somehow knew at that moment that her present state of mind, combined with everything else she had been through, was responsible for making her the woman she was today. He had to know. Despite all the obstacles that had been thrown his way nearly preventing him from being at the ball, he knew he was here for a reason. He had to know. 

*************************************************************

Somewhere up above, a deity smiled. "It's changing already…"

*************************************************************

"Your mother told me what happened…"

I looked up at him in surprise. Why would my mother have done such a thing? I was still having difficulty comprehending everything that had just happened today. Chid's unexpected appearance at the ball, and the black feather. Things were happening faster than anticipated. Though I had prepared myself mentally for my fate, actually having it happen was another thing. His eyes shone with compassion and empathy, and I felt myself longing to share my feelings with him, unload my heavy burden that had lain on my shoulders for so many years. But I couldn't. How could I do that to him? He had left me so long ago, never to return. A cold wind blew, causing me to shiver slightly. His eyes narrowed, and he removed his coat to put it over my shoulders. For one brief moment, I allowed myself the luxury of experiencing something other than the usual pain that existed in my life. I snuggled into the jacket, and felt the remnants of the warmth from his body, smelling the cologne that tickled my nose. He placed his left hand on my shoulder, and I felt frissions of awareness shoot through my body. My eyes flew to his, and I could see that he had felt the same thing when he had touched me. The look of shock on his face was so comical that I almost laughed. What was this man doing to me? How was it that being with him for a few hours could destroy what took me years to become? His deep baritone voice was doing things to my insides that I never thought existed. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you." His deep blue eyes were filled with such sadness and regret. It was odd seeing a sentiment that normally appeared in my eyes appearing in someone else's. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, for not being able to help you through all that you've gone through. I'm sorry for all the pain you experienced." His right hand tilted my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Tell me Usa-chan… I want to know." 

I feel the pull of his gaze, and I can feel myself breaking, yearning to tell him everything. He had been my confidant as a child, almost a lifetime ago, back when I still held my youthful beliefs in happily ever afters. But what right did I have to bury him with all that I went through? What right did he have to come back into my life fifteen years too late? I opened my mouth to tell him that but to my eternal surprise, something else entirely different came out. In hindsight, I realised that the subconscious need to talk must've taken over. 

"Do you know what it's like to wish for someone to die and have it almost come true?" I whispered, losing myself in the memories of that fateful day. 

"No, tell me…"

And the one memory that had been playing in my head like an endless tune began again. 

*************************************************************

A young Usagi had been playing in the palatial gardens with a few of the other children. Her heart hadn't really been in it since Chid left two days ago. She missed her best friend so much. Despite the age differences, there had been a bond that existed between the two children. After much persuasion, Queen Hitomi had managed to convince Usagi to go outside. So there she sat listlessly, listening to the laughter of the other children. A face appeared suddenly before her. A young boy, with brown hair and eyes, wearing black pants and a deep blue shirt, had a strange expression on his face as he stared at her. He then peered at her back, as if expecting something to be there. 

"Where are your wings, freak child?" He asked nastily. The other children had long since gotten tired of trying to get a response from the silent princess and had moved on to another part of the gardens. 

She gasped in shock, for her wings were a secret. Her papa had told her not to say anything to anyone. 

"I don't have wings!" She yelled, blue eyes flashing.

"I know you have them. Your father is one of the cursed ones. Despite your mother being from the Mystic Moon, I know the wings exist! So show me!" He shouted back, poking at her back. He accidentally shoved her too hard, causing her to tumble to the ground, scraping her knees painfully. She cried out in pain, staring in horror at the red stain that was rapidly spreading on her pale blue dress. Anger flooded her body, as she stood up slowly. She had never experienced such meanness in her life, and as such, her response was one born out of instinct of any four year-old in that situation. She screamed those damning words at him, words that would later haunt her for a long time to come. 

"You're such a mean person!" Tears flowed endlessly, and she swiped at her face, never hating anyone as much as she did at that moment. "Oh I wish you would die!"

Something strange and unbelievable happened upon the words leaving her mouth. A warmth suffused her body, and she watched in open-mouthed shock at the boy clutching at his chest, screaming in agony. The shouts thundered in her head, drowning out all sound and thought. She had stood there, frozen in shock, unable to register what was going on in front of her. The eerie silence flooded her mind, her eyes taking in the boy who was dancing to death's tune, unable to react. Suddenly, her mother had appeared out of nowhere, cradling the dark-haired boy in her arms, her eyes meeting Usagi's with a knowing look of sorrow. The boy gave a few coughs before waking up, sucking in the life-giving oxygen back into his lungs. He stood up slowly, and recognized Queen Hitomi. He stared at Usagi in terror, backing away slowly. The older woman let out a deep sigh, and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, the young boy merely glared at Usagi, muttering "Freak" under his breath before walking away. 

*************************************************************

"I couldn't move, Chid. I couldn't. It was as if I was watching myself kill that boy, before Mother came along. I… I almost killed that boy with my wishes!" Her voice was so saturated with anguish that it tore him apart. Never had he felt so helpless and inadequate at that moment. How could he ever find the right words to say? He did the one thing he thought would help at the moment. He hugged her. Initially, she stiffened up but as he continued to hold her, offering her silent comfort and support, she began to relax. And it was only then the tears began to fall. Harsh sobs wracked her body, and he could feel his shirt getting soaked. She cried for the loss of innocence of the little girl she once was, and she cried for the years that she had missed from her life. And Chid held her tight throughout the whole time, never letting go. 

The torrent of tears finally subsided. It felt as if I was finally allowing myself to let go of the burden that I had carried with me for so long. It had defined who I was, and I, in turn, had allowed it to control my life. I slowly pulled myself away from Chid, feeling extremely embarrassed. To my eyes, it seemed as if he was unwilling to let me go but I chalked it up to an overactive imagination. And as I gazed at him through watery eyes, never had he looked so wonderful to me. The golden aura surrounding him blazed, brighter than ever before. Then I noticed something strange and with a gasp of dismay, I realised that I had completely soaked his poor white shirt. 

"Oh my God… I didn't mean to!" 

He looked at me quizzically. "You didn't mean to what?" He asked, and following my gaze, he realised what I was looking at. With a chuckle, he grinned at me. "No harm done. What's a wet shirt between friends?" 

I don't know how it happened but I couldn't help it. My lips began curving of its own accord and I truly smiled for the first time in fifteen years.

*************************************************************

Now I know everyone's expecting a happy ending after this point, but it doesn't quite work that way either. I am still cursed with my powers, and the thought has occurred to me to wish them away. Again, that's not how things work. Come to think of it, I'm not exactly sure how things work. Chid left the very next day with some emergency that came up in Freid. It's been months now and I still haven't seen or heard from him. He helped me gain back some perspective, shared the memories that have plagued me since childhood. From that day forth, I began slowly living day by day, and though I still can't forget what happened fifteen years ago, for the first time in my life, it isn't dictating who I am. 

*************************************************************

He appeared suddenly from out of nowhere. Majestic and imposing, he seemed to strike fear in most men, but upon closer inspection, his eyes were sad and mysterious. He stood before the younger man, larger than life. 

"But… I thought you were dead, Folken."

His lips curved in secret amusement, though his expression was still somber. 

"I don't have a lot of time here. You must know everything about my niece."

His wings sprang open, magnificent in its wingspan and ominously black. The younger man stared in shock at them, reminded of what he had seen just a few months ago, before his duties as the Duke had overwhelmed him once again.

"The black feathers symbolize your fate. When they're pure and white, they represent your lifeline."

"And when they're black," Chid whispered, horror creeping in his voice.

Folken nodded, his eyes saddened as he thought of his niece's fate. "It's up to you to save her from it."

Chid was taken aback. Save her from it? How? 

Folken merely looked at him as if reading his thoughts, and shook his head. "That is all I can say." 

And with that, Chid woke up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Escaflowne or Sailor Moon. I'm just using them to exploit the insanity that is my mind. *grins*

Author's Notes: Minna-chan! I think one more chapter after this, and this fic will end too! *sniffles* I get so attached to my stories, and pardon any grammatical type errors that you may find. It's really hard when all your friends are online trying to talk to you, and you're trying to edit at the same time. *giggles* So to all my chans (Angel, D, Hikari, Ivory, Jade, MK, and our newest member, Silver), my chapter goes to you, and all my wonderful readers and reviewers. There aren't a lot of people who've watched the full Escaflowne series yet, but I hope you'll continue reading! 

Mirai Trunks: And reviewing!

Tenshi: *squeals and drags Mirai off*

*giggles* Gomen.. I plead temporary insanity, and the fact that I've only gotten 4 hours of sleep each day! I won't be working on anything this weekend since I'm going away. But a new chapter of Goddess will be coming up either Monday or Tuesday (I hope). My best wishes to you all, and please please please, make me a happy writer by reviewing! :) Ja ne!

******************************************************************

****

Cursed: Chapter 5

Ever since the day that I found that black feather, and ever since the day Chid re-entered my life, I was convinced that there was some unknown factor involved in this. I had been a little more social much to my parents' delight. They planned on finding me a suitable Prince, I'm sure of it, now that I've become more princess-like. But how long would I have? I spread my wings, feeling the familiar sense of freedom that the action allows, and inspected each feather carefully. I longed to talk to my father to know why it was imperative that I kept my wings a secret. Maybe he believed that he could have protected me from all the pain that he had received as a child. Or maybe it was something else altogether. Sighing softly, I walked around my darkened room. Sometimes the darkness gave me a sense of peace that the light didn't give me. Like my own life, the inky blackness of the room allowed me to have a moment to myself without the interference of sunshine. It was strange that as I was thinking this, a voice called out to me, one I honestly thought I wouldn't hear in another fifteen years. 

"Hello, Usagi." 

Whirling around, I was astonished to see Chid standing right there at my doorway. Something in my expression must've given him a hint to my thoughts since he laughed.

"I snuck in," he grinned, moving towards me.

Memories of us as children flooded my brain. I could not count the number of times Chid would sneak into my room so we could spend one extra moment talking or playing. It was inevitable that the Duke would discover his disappearance, or that my father would somehow guess that the children were up to no good. But for those few moments, we had fun. Fun. It was something I hadn't had in a long time. 

******************************************************************

"Why are you standing here alone in the darkness?" He asked softly. He had been shocked to see her by herself. The aura of loneliness and sadness hadn't been as strong as it was when he first saw her at the ball, but it still lingered. 

"Thinking," she replied, turning away from him. 

Her silhouette revealed that her wings were still out, and he was once again struck by how she resembled an angel. He moved over towards the window, and began drawing the curtains. Streams of sunlight flitted through causing her to squint silently. Golden beams mingled with silver hair, creating an illusion of an aura. She blushed under the gaze of his stare, and he couldn't help himself. 

"If I've never told you this, your wings are beautiful." And he meant it. They took his breath away. Somehow they emphasized the ethereal nature of her beauty. 

She blushed even further, and turned away from him. 

"Why are you back? I know you have your duties as the Duke," she asked softly.

"I do, but there are some things far more important than that. I have more than capable advisors to help me out. If there are problems, they know where I am. I came back for one simple reason. You."

"Me?" She spun around, staring at him incredulously. The expression on her face reminded him of the way she was as a child, and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. 

"I told myself that if I ever survived that fall, I would make it up to you."

"You don't have to," she replied, her eyes saddening somehow.

"What's wrong?"

She stared at him wordlessly, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill again. 

"You know, Usa-chan… there was a time where you used to tell me everything."

"I'm not the same person." 

"Neither am I," he answered seriously. "Look, I know I've give you reason to doubt me, but you have to believe me. I'm… I'm not the same person who broke that promise." His eyes hardened suddenly, causing her to take a step back in surprise. "I just found out Allen Schezar is my father."

******************************************************************

I gasped out loud, unable to help myself. Allen-jisan was his father? How could that be? I remembered the dark, brooding face of the former Duke of Freid, and I remembered how he used to scare the living daylights out of me as a child. As I gave the idea more consideration, I could see the similarities between Allen-jisan and Chid, although I had always assumed that Chid's colouring came from Marlene. It certainly explained a lot though, like how I would always get this strange sense whenever Allen-jisan was around Chid. I looked at him, and his blue eyes held a sadness and betrayal I had never seen before. For some strange reason, that look caused me great pain. I felt so helpless and inadequate. That was all I had known for most of my life. How was I supposed to know what to do or say to make him feel better? I never wanted to leave the blanket of sadness and depression that enveloped me. He looked at me strangely then, and I could swear it was a look of understanding, as if he knew that I was struggling with myself to find the words to comfort him. He shrugged and mumbled something sounding like, "I'll be all right." And I knew how much doing that cost him. He was someone who felt everything deeply. There was something else though. Something else he wasn't saying. I could feel it deep in my bones, but I couldn't pry. Too much time had passed by, and too many changes had occurred for us to regain that amount of closeness in that little time. It tore at me, it truly did. Before I could say anything, Chid spoke again. "I bet it's been ages since you've had fun, right?" Fifteen years to be exactly, but I merely nodded. Grabbing my hand in his, he smiled and I couldn't help but be affected by what he did. He could shrug off his pain and still try to make me happy. I looked at him, dumbfounded, and stared at my hand in his. Somehow it felt so right. Everything felt right for once. 

******************************************************************

The deity smiled in approval as he spread his wings. "Things are proceeding along nicely…" 

The figure next to him was a picture of serenity, omnipotence at its finest. "Indeed they are."

******************************************************************

The laughter sounded like music to his ears as he pushed her on the swing, watching in awe at her silvery blond hair that had fallen loose from the pins. It was almost a scene from their childhood years, except they were no longer children. Time had passed, and the innocence of that childhood had long gone. Chid wished so badly that he could've been there for her all those years she went through all the pain and despair alone. He wished he could've been more supportive, and been more of a true friend. He wished he had her powers, these powers of wishing that she hated. 

"Don't blame yourself, Chid…" She said gently. He was surprised to find the swing now empty, and her gaze holding his own. He could see the internal struggle in her. She was trying to figure out how to best help him, but with her own limited experiences, she wasn't sure how to approach him. She had initially appeared an enigma to him, but for some reason, she was like an open book to him. The emotions were there. You just had to know how to look for it through the years of defense that had built up to protect herself from the pain of feeling. To his own surprise, he felt a sort of pride in being one of the people who could understand her. 

"I … it's taught me how to survive as best as I can." She added, before turning away from him.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "Usa-chan, you… you shut everyone out. You shut your parents out, and you wouldn't let them see the pain you felt. You didn't want to feel. You didn't want to make another mistake with bad wishes again. You were a child. You couldn't have known what would've happened. You weren't warned for God's sake. And for that, you carried that burden for the rest of your life. You were surviving but you never truly lived." 

She winced slightly, the pressure on her delicate skin causing discomfort. His eyes widened suddenly as if realising what he just did. "Gomen nasai, Usa-chan. I…" He loosened his hold and instead, began rubbing his thumb along her inner wrist, sending sensation spiraling through her. She stared at him with those blue eyes that never failed to display her every emotion and touch his very soul. Confusion, awareness, and an unmistakable attraction flared between once again. Unable to help himself, he closed the distance between them, never once taking his eyes off her face, the face that had enchanted him as a child and continued doing so as an adult. With his other hand, he softly brushed her cheek that had turned slightly rosy. The blush captivated him, as she stared at him with a wonderment in her expression. He brought the hand that he had been holding, and placed it behind his neck. Trailing his hand to her chin and with gentle pressure, he tilted her face upwards as a soft breath escaped her lips. She closed her eyes, anticipating the moment when his lips would touch hers, and everything would be all right again. He leaned forward, and the initial contact was electric. She jerked back slightly, and almost as if he foresaw her actions, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. _It's her first kiss… be gentle Chid. Don't frighten her away._ He held himself still, allowing her to get used to the sensation, and to his surprise, mere moments later, her lips began to move beneath his, wanting more. And he gave her more. He gave her his heart and his soul in the kiss as he deepened it, and to his immense joy, she gave hers right back.

******************************************************************

All right, I wasn't planning on writing here, but I had to. Gomen for the whole deity thing… I know I like writing them into fics a lot but I'm really fascinated by them. But the good news is that you're going to have fun determining WHO they are. Tell you what… I'll have a contest of sorts. If you can either email me or leave it in your review as to who you think they are, and you guess it correctly, I'll email you the last chapter in advance (i.e. next week BEFORE I post it). *grins* Anyway, bai bai! 


	6. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters here although the concept used to integrate the crossover is entirely of my psychotic brain!

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan! *sniffles* It finally happened… yet another finished fic. Yes yes, I know it's a lot shorter than what you're used to but in all honesty, I had no clue where I was going with this fic beyond the mood and main idea I was going for. To Tsukino Usagi, sorry but I hadn't planned on using the rest of the sailor senshi for this fic. I really wanted to focus the story on Usagi and her interaction with Chid, and how she became the way she was. 

Special thanks to my usual chans (Angel, D, Hikari, Ivory, Jade, MK) for being as wonderful as they are for me. And Ivory-chan, super thanks for plugging my fic in yours! And do read Ivory's "Dimension Reflection of Wings". It's a great Esca/SM crossover, quite dark like this fic is but well-written. 

Having said that, I hope you enjoy! You know what to do, readers! *grin* 

*******************************************************************

I was content to be in his arms, and I felt so safe and secure in them. It was as if his golden aura could chase them all away, chase away my fears, and my impending doom. I looked at him, and I felt an unfamiliar rush of happiness spread through me. He was so beautiful to look at, and he pressed his head against mine. I didn't need any special powers at that moment to know that he was happy. With one hand, he reached for mine, and I'm amazed by how gentle and kind he is. I didn't want to ruin the moment, I really didn't. But there were things to be said. 

"Chid?" I whispered hesitantly. 

He turned his head lazily so that our foreheads were now pressed against each other, eyes seeking each other. No secrets. Not this time. 

"Are you okay with Allen-jiisan being your father?" 

He tensed up, and I could see everything in his deep blue eyes. I recognized the hurt, betrayal, and disappointment in them, and my heart ached for him. I held his hand tight, offering my silent support and sympathy, unable to voice my sentiments. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his jaw tightened in pain. I could feel the tension that had begun flowing in his body, and it had somehow transferred over to me. I breathed in as the tension filled my body, and I could feel just how much it affected him.

"They lied to me, Usa-chan." He finally bit out tersely. "The Duke… the one man I always thought of as my father isn't who he claims to be. Allen Schezar…" He laughed cynically. "I understand why my mother was always singing his praises now." 

How my heart hurt for him. I felt him shaking with the tension of trying to hold back his emotions. 

"Wasn't the marriage between your mother and the Duke arranged?" I asked gently as a thought strikes me. Observing his nod, I continued. "Perhaps Allen and her met long before the arrangement was followed. She must've been in love, but then perhaps knowing your father, she grew to love him as well."

"It doesn't matter. It was all a lie!" He all but shouted the last statement as he pulled away from me. 

"But it does. If your mother hadn't loved Allen, I would've never known you."

*******************************************************************

Chid was completely taken aback. He had been so caught up by his mother's betrayal with Allen Schezar that he had forgotten that he would not be here if it weren't for them. And Usagi had just stood there, and said that in a quiet tone that gained his attention instantly. The Duke was still his father in his heart. He was the one who had raised Chid. But now, he understood the mysterious bond that he had felt between himself and Allen. It still hurt, and he still couldn't believe their actions. It didn't necessarily mean forgiveness, but what she said put perspective back on things. Taking a step forward, he reached for her hand once again.

"Arigatoo, Usa-chan." 

Her eyes smiled at him, and he could sense her happiness at being able to help him out. Then with a sharp gasp, her panic-strickened eyes flew to his face as she clutched at her chest. 

"USAGI!!!!!" He yelled out, catching her as she fell heavily against him. "Don't you dare… don't you dare leave me!! I've just found you again. I need to spend the rest of my life making you happy. It can't happen!! I thought I had time left!" 

Her lashes fanned her cheeks, casting shadows as they fluttered. "I'm so glad you came back. It happened faster… than I … wanted it to." Her breaths became shallower as she struggled to get the words out. "No secrets, Chid. … black feather… I'm…"

"Dying," he choked out, finishing her sentence for her. "I know. I know. Kami-sama! Don't!!! Wake up! Open your eyes, damnit, Usagi! Open them!! Open them so you can see me… open them so I can look into them once more, and know forevers with you." 

"Gomen… gomen for not… being able to … be around…" 

"Hang in there, sweetheart. Just hang in there. Kami-sama. Just stay with me please?" He watched in open-mouthed horror as she slumped against him, her body limp and unresponsive. Tears leaked from the corner of both their eyes, mingling together as Chid felt his heart being ripped from him. He would never be whole again. 

*******************************************************************

Simultaneously, two wishes echoed as one. "I wish to spend all of eternity with you…"

*******************************************************************

"Such fuss over pneumonia…" Usagi grumbled as Chid swathed her with more blankets. "Chid, I'm going to die of heatstroke if you continue." 

Pausing in mid-motion, he looked at her with one eyebrow raised imperiously, every inch the Duke of Freid at the moment. King Van and Queen Hitomi stared at the twosome in amusement, their interactions reminding them of the way they were when they had been younger. Queen Hitomi let out a giggle and King Van attempted to hide his chuckle behind a cough as a pillow went flying in Chid's direction, smacking him squarely in his forehead. Usagi smiled at him angelically. 

"Now you wouldn't take revenge on an invalid would you?" 

The relief that went through the older couple had been immense. Usagi had somehow reverted back to her old self, what she would've been like if she hadn't seen the dark side of her powers at a young age. King Van gazed at his only daughter indulgently, and was amazed by the change in her. She was lively once again, and her laughter sparkled and lifted everyone's spirits. The only strange thing in the whole event was that Usagi and Chid seemed to have no memory of what happened. Chid had brought Usagi back in his arms, saying that she had fainted. The palace doctor had diagnosed her with a mild case of pneumonia, which had kept her off her feet for a bit, an amazing feat considering the amount of energy she had in her. Her faith in humanity and wishing was restored. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Catching his wife's eye, he glanced up above and thanked the one person he knew responsible for this. 

"Brother, I owe you one." Usagi's smile turned to encompass her father, and Van felt himself grow with joy at the infectious grin. Finally, his fondest wish was being granted. He was being given a second chance to be a father to his daughter. 

*******************************************************************

"That wasn't too much meddling at all," A female voice commented to her male companion as he stretched out his now white wings to full length. "Not too much at all, Folken." 

The deity smiled at his female counterpart before replying, "Not at all, Selenity." 

*******************************************************************

I blinked suddenly as I felt someone behind me. It all felt like a dream, like nothing was real. Getting lost in your thoughts was a dangerous habit at times, distracting you from the most important things at hand. Visions of dancing couples floated in front of me, twirling and spinning, their laughter and happiness tangible. I thought about fate, destiny, and wishing, and how the three were always so intertwined, giving me my current future. I gave a soft sigh, and the voice behind startled me.

"What's wrong?" A pair of strong arms slid around my now thickening waistline to rest protectively over my stomach.

Turning around, I faced my husband, standing in front of me, his golden aura threatening to blind me as it always had. But this time, our auras mingled and shone brightly towards the future. 

"Absolutely nothing," I whispered softly as I placed my hand behind his neck, and pulled his lips towards mine in a kiss that promised an eternity of happiness. I am Usagi zar Freid, and my curse ended the day I met my beloved. 

*******************************************************************

*sniffles* Waaah! I'm done! It's over! *sobs* I don't know how I did it, but I somehow made a dark fic into a happy ending. **A few notes on this, thanks Bunny S for being the only person to enter the contest (and actually read my notes).** As her reward, I think I may just send her an extra chapter of Goddess or a sneak preview of the next chapter. *grins* 

Folken as a deity? I felt he redeemed himself by sacrificing his life to kill Dornkirk, although I still think it's a fluke how he died. *grumbles* Oh yeah, the line where Chid goes "Open your eyes…" was loosely taken from Steel Magnolias. If you've never seen it, highly recommended tear-jerker. 

That's it! Tell me what you thought of this fic overall. What did you like? What did you hate? I'll be working entirely on Goddess at this point, and attempting to write that Yuu Yuu Hakusho/SM crossover. I have to say that fic is probably the hardest to write, since there's not a lot of fics that I've read that don't feature a yaoi pairing. *sighs* That one may or may not happen but we shall have to see. Anyway, arigatoo minna-chan! Ja ne!


End file.
